


scene 2

by amfiguree



Series: music is the language of love (or: how david cook and jensen ackles hook up) [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by david cook scoring 92% on eye of the tiger on guitar hero, and this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0Fz_egtEgc</p>
            </blockquote>





	scene 2

jensen calls him up that evening, a couple hours after the video really starts to circulate. he sounds like he's grinning, even over the phone. "so," he says, when cook picks up. "was sucking at that song supposed to be some kind of secret message to get me to come to la?"  
  
cook's grinning, even as he hesitates. "...no?"  
  
"damn," jensen says, but there's no heat behind it. "i guess this means you've been catching up on your tv."  
  
cook sits up a little, pushing the stack of contracts he'd been looking at aside. if someone had said, a couple of months ago, that a drunken roll in the bed with jensen ackles at a fellow idol's thirtieth birthday bash would pretty much be the epic turning point in his life that he'd been waiting for--  
  
hell, it sounds crazy, even now. "how's filming?" he asks.  
  
jensen hums, noncommittally. "what's your schedule like the next couple of days?"  
  
cook reaches for his blackberry, scrolls through it. "couple of promo things," he replies, with a shrug. "nothing heavy. it's mostly prep for the tour."  
  
"hmm," jensen says, again. which is when cook realizes he's _stalling_. but before he can call him out on it, jensen adds, "so jared was thinking about heading home for a couple of days."  
  
cook blinks. "what?"  
  
"and i was thinking about heading back with him," jensen continues, like cook hasn't spoken. "but if you're gonna be - if the next couple of days are--"  
  
"jen," cook interrupts. "what are - are you fucking serious?"  
  
jensen hesitates for a second. cook can hear him, his breaths slow and too-even. "we're on break for, like, a month, and i'd have to be home for christmas and new year's, but i was thinking--"  
  
"yeah," cook laughs, then, caught completely off-guard. "yeah, fine, jesus." jensen makes a half noise in protest, and cook shakes his head, grinning. "we'll work something out, man. just - get your ass down here, ackles."  
  
there's a pause. then:  
  
"yeah, okay," jensen says. he's definitely smiling now, relaxed and easy like he usually is. "gonna blow your eye of the tiger out of the water when i get there, by the way. 92%. you're fucking embarrassing."


End file.
